Wasteland
by LonelySpell67
Summary: As the world faces the failure of the Cure and new threats from mutant-kind, the X-Men struggle to keep the impending apocalypse a new student 'sees' from happening while they are torn apart from within. But are they the problem? RogueOC
1. Chapter 1

"How the tour with the new kid go, Sage?" Storm asked. She was standing at the window, watching the clouds go by.

"Good. He seems nice, though he's a little upset at the moment," she said. She joined Storm at the window. "Are you okay, Storm? I know it's been awhile..."

"I'm okay, Sage. I just never thought I'd be in this position. This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, not Ororo's. And Jean is gone. And Scott." A tear slid down her cheek as the clouds outside opened, releasing a heavy rain.

"I know it's hard, Storm. I'm sorry we drifted apart, but I'm glad you called me to help you and Logan. It's always darkest just before the dawn," Sage smiled at how cliched she sounded, and Storm made a sound half-way between a snort and a sob.

"So, before I start the waterworks again, why don't you tell me about..."

"Cameron Davies. I did a brief genetic map while I showed him around, and boy is he one powerful teenager."

"I thought he was telekinetic. We have other student's like that here, and most of them aren't terribly powerful. Nothing to sneeze at, but no Magneto."

"He is telekinetic, but I doubt even he realizes the extent of his powers. He can not only move things with his mind, but he can also direct the flow of kinetic energy from objects. He can freeze things, or heat them up. He could probably even absorb the force from a punch and use it for something else.

And, he's got a few other ESP-related powers- a limited form of precognition and empathy, I'd say."

"That's...a lot of power. What class would you put him in?"

"Omega," Sage said automatically. "Storm, remember how you said that you wanted me to awaken or evolve the genetic potential of all of the students so that there was no one with a partial or uncontrolled power needlessly struggling. Well, I did the same with him...but he's so strong that the changes won't be automatic. I doubt his telekinesis will get much stronger, but his psi powers will and I don't know what they'll be yet."

"It's okay, Sage," Storm hugged her friend. "Things can't get any worse than they are right now."

* * *

Cameron stood awkwardly in the center of the lunch room, his lunch tray gripped in his hands as he tried to sort through the crowd. He wasn't particularly phased by the strange make-up- blue skinned teenagers mixed with normal teens or a girl covered in fur sitting next to a pretty blonde. He wasn't even shocked by the gruff man standing in a corner, chaperoning. No, he wasn't shocked by the mish-mash of people- in fact he was encouraged by it- he was simply to shy to ask someone if he could sit next to them.

"Rogue, you don't belong here anymore," he turned and saw a pretty blonde talking to an even prettier brunette with a single streak of white in her hair.

"Emma, I have as much right to be here as you do," Rogue replied, her soft voiced colored with a slight southern accent.

"Really, so what power do you have now? Oh wait, you don't because you betrayed everyone here by taking the Cure," Emma replied. A crowd had begun to gather as the two girls confronted each other, and they gasped at this revelation. A flash of hurt and betrayal crossed Rogue's face.

"Emma, how could you? You should no how much I suffered with my...ability and how much I suffer wondering whether I did the right thing. How could you..."

"Expose you," a large guy said. He pushed to the front of the crowd- an easy task considering his heavily muscled build. "No matter what you could do, how could you betray us that way?" And then he pushed her, though not so hard that she fell down.

Cameron set his tray on the table and moved between them.

"Aren't you being a little sanctimonious? You don't know what she could do, or what drove her to take the Cure? Some people suffer more than others because of what they can do. Who are you to judge when a person has suffered enough?"

The large man looked speechless, and Cameron caught just a brief glimpse of the future where the man lunged at him and nothing more. He had taken tae kwon do lessons, at his father's insistence, since he was five. Still, he barely weighed 165 and the other man had to weigh at least 250. He could use his power if he had to, but that was an absolute last resort.

Sure enough, the man lunged at him. Cameron stepped aside, grabbing the man's left wrist as he did so. He twisted the arm and put him in a headlock so that the man gave a muted scream.

"Everybody, go sit down," the gruff teacher said. "Emma, you go and wait outside of Miss Monroe's office. Ron, go with her. If she calls you in, tell her I'll be right there." The crowd disbanded and a sullen Emma and smoldering Ron left the lunch room.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" a young, handsome man asked. Cameron thought he had seen him on the edge of the crowd, looking indecisive.

"No thanks to you, Bobby," she snapped. Bobby looked hurt, and took a step back. "Thank you..."

"Cameron, Cameron Davies. I should've stepped up sooner, but I'm new and I wasn't sure what was going on."

  "At least you did step up," Wolverine said, glaring at Bobby. "I've got to go deal with Emma and Ron. Rogue, if you want to talk or anything, just come see me when your classes are over."

"I really do want to thank you," Rogue said, extending her hand.

"It was no problem," Cameron said. As his hand touched hers, he felt something like a static-spark jump between them and the faint scent of ozone reached his nostril. HIs eyesight narrowed down to pinpricks and as he succumbed to the darkness he heard someone screaming in pain and felt something hit the ground near him.

* * *

"Where are we?" Rogue asked as Cameron woke up. They were in a simple room whose walls were covered in large, gray tiles. "I mean, I think it's the Danger Room, but how did we get here and why would they take us here?"

"How long have I been out?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, I just got up too. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but other than that I'm fine. Maybe we should look for someone to tell us what's going on."

"Good plan," she stood up and offered him her hand. They made their way to the large doorway. The door didn't open.

"Hello, will someone let us out!" Rogue called. They both banged on the door for an hour, but no one came.

"I tried to open the door with my power, but it won't budge. It's like it's not even there, or I'm powerless. I'm assuming that if someone was there they would have come by now. We're trapped!"

* * *

Wolverine gently stroked Rogue's hair off of her face, the plastic examination gloves preventing her from draining his powers. "What happened, Sage? Why did the Cure wear off?"

"I wish I knew why the Cure wore off, Wolverine. Right now, Rogue's latent abilities are all in the process of activating themselves. I'd guess that the conflict you told us about in the lunchroom was the catalyst. Unfortunately, Cameron was extremely powerful before I jump-started his powers, and he could only get more powerful. My guess is that they kind of short-circuited each other...maybe."

"When are they going to wake up?" Storm asked.

"I don't even know if they are going to wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, that guy at the lunch table...not the scary guy...is he..."

"He is my boyfriend, technically, but we're over. Today was the last straw. I took the Cure because I loved him, and I wanted to be able to touch him, and he turned his back on me like everyone else. Not that I can blame him- mutants have been taking a lot of flack these days," Rogue leaned her head against the cool tile wall.

"I don't really have much experience with the whole dating thing," Cameron admitted, "but I feel your pain- literally. If it makes you feel better, a lot of people don't or wouldn't blame you for taking the Cure, whatever your power was...or is."

"What do you mean, you don't have a whole lot of experience with dating?" Rogue chuckled. "I mean, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, you're pretty..."

"Nerdy," Cameron rubbed the space between his eyes, "I mean, I used to have braces and glasses, but the eye doctor thought it would be best to correct my vision with Lasik about a year ago and I really just got my braces off, but still, can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Are you sure nothing went wrong with the Lasik?" Rogue asked. Cameron cocked his head to the side, and Rogue reached the conclusion that he didn't know he was cute. "So, any luck with the door?" she asked, awkwardly."

"Nope, I can't really get a grip on it for some reason. It's like it doesn't exist? I guess we're stuck here."

* * *

"Does it look like they're going to wake up anytime soon?" Storm asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Sage said. "If it weren't for the fact I didn't know how they were connected, I'd call Leech down and see if just repressing their powers would wake them up. It could kill them, I suppose."

"That would not be a plus," Kitty whispered. Logan was gently stroking Rogue's forehead absent-mindedly, latex gloves preventing skin to skin contact.

"If they're not out of this by tomorrow morning, I'm going to see if Emma can reach them or snap them out out of this," Storm mused

"That girl hates Rogue," Wolverine said, his voice uncharacteristically tender. "Emma's just as likely to stab her in the back as she is to help her."

"Well, with Xavier gone and no other powerful telepaths around, beggars can't be choosers, Logan," Storm said.

Logan just continued tracing lines on Rogue's forehead, staring into the distance as he did so.

* * *

"So, I mean, you're really nice Rogue, but do you have any ideas for how we might leave this godforsaken room?" Cameron asked, stretching.

"I have no clue," Rogue said. "Well, I mean, if it is some strange combination of our powers maybe we need to just reenact what happened. You know, touch..."

"No problem," Cameron said. He ran a finger gently along her cheek until his fingers cupped her chin. He felt a thrill run through his spine, but he did his best not to shiver. "Nothing happened, not that I like to state the obvious."

"Well, then I'm fresh out of ideas," Rogue admitted, her breath catching oddly.

"What if we need a strong emotion to act as a catalyst?" Cameron asked. "I mean, I'm fresh out of angry, teen-mutant mobs, but I do have another idea."

"Just wantonly use adjectives until the spirit of the English language becomes so angry at us that it just decides to smite us?"

"No, we kiss," Cameron stated. "I mean, I can't think of anything more emotionally charged than kissing someone for the first time...other that the various other things you can do with someone of the opposite sex, or being burned at the stake, or..."

"I get the idea," Rogue said, struggling to her feet. She rubbed her legs, trying to restore circulation. Cameron stood, staring purposefully at the floor. She stepped a little closer, and Cameron moved until their faces were inches apart. "This means absolutely nothing beyond the fact that we really can't stand being in the same room, alone, for another hour."

"Agreed," Cameron closed the divide, his lips brushing against hers. He felt the spark and the smell of ozone wafted to his nose again but he ignored it as his hands moved of their own accord to Rogue's waist. His breathing deepened and some primal part of him registered the fact that Rogue's lips were parting...

* * *

"She's awake," Kitty screeched.

Rogue and Cameron sat up at the same time, confused. They looked around, glanced at each other, and then looked away.

"How long have we been out?" Rogue rasped, her throat dry.

"Two days, sweetie," Storm said. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good," Rogue replied, her voice already smoother. As they watched, the unhealthy pallor that had colored her skin was replaced with a rosy blush.

"Wish I could say the same," Cameron said. "Can I get something to drink, and can someone tell me what just happened?"

* * *

"Rogue, there are going to be some big adjustments in your future," Sage began kindly. "On the bright side, you'll be able to control your powers now. You can touch people without having to give up your abilities."

"That's great!" Rogue exclaimed, straightening her shirt. "Can I go now, I'm feeling a little claustrophobic down here."

"Not yet, sweetheart. Now, I'm sure you know that Cameron is busy drinking and eating to replenish all the liquids and nutrients that the IV couldn't give him while you guys 'slept', but you're just fine. You see, the Cure wasn't really a Cure. I've reanalyzed Leech's ability- he does repress any and all mutant powers in his immediate vicinity. However, the Cure represses abilities for so long that the X-factor can begin to mutate or unactivated portions of it are switched on. The result is that any mutant who took the Cure will gain their powers back, but they'll be stronger or slightly altered.

Not only do you have full control of the lifeforce drain, but you'll be able to use the powers of any mutant you've touched just by concentrating on them."

"Oh," Rogue said, "well, I'll be sure to get in the Danger room so that I can learn to control both aspects of my ability. Do you mind if I go check on Cameron?"

"He's still recovering, but I need to talk to him as well," Sage smiled. "Why don't you go upstairs and eat and see your friends and as soon as he's able I'll tell Cameron you were looking for him."

* * *

"How are you, Cameron?" Sage asked.

"Just a little weak. Whatever happened between Rogue and I really packed a punch, plus the whole being unconscious for two days didn't really help matters," he said as he struggled into a t-shirt. "I've gotta say, it wasn't exactly the way I imagined starting at Xavier's School."

"It was unusual," Sage agreed. "I've got another question. Whenever a new student arrives at the school, I jump-start any latent abilities they might have. Sometimes this is helpful, such as giving someone greater control over their ability, and sometimes it is harmful. I know your telekinesis received almost no benefit from what I did, but have you noticed any differences with your precognition or empathy."

"Not really. I'm so drained right now I doubt I could even levitate a spork, let alone look into the future."

"Are you sure? No odd day-dreams or anything?"

"Other than being trapped in a mentally generated Danger Room with Rogue while our bodies lay, unconscious, on tables in a secret underground facility, not really."

"Okay. Well, just come talk to me if your powers do start to become a problem. Hopefully, we'll be able to help you."

"Thanks," Cameron said. He cocked his head to one side, and looked at her quizzically. "This is out of nowhere, I'm sure, but have you ever heard of a Sentinel, like a specific one?"

"Not off the top of my head. I mean, there are dozens of famous watchmen and gatekeepers in literature, but I don't think I've ever heard of one specifically referred to as the Sentinel."

"Okay. I'll go to lunch and then I'll crash. Thank you Sage."

"No problem. Oh, I almost forgot- Rogue is looking for you," she smiled as she watched him exit.

**Please Review. Any criticism or advice is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron had just pulled his shirt off and was getting into position to do push-ups when the door to the weight room whispered open and Rogue walked in, dressed in dark blue pajama pants and a loose, dark blue t-shirt with one of the sarcastic bunnies on it.

"Hi Rogue," Cameron said, not looking up as he went through the motions of the push-up slowly and methodologically, making sure to achieve full range of motion. Rogue could see the muscles in his back and shoulders tighten and relax as he went down and up. "Let me just finish this set and then I'll be all yours."

After he had completed about thirty repetitions, Rogue thought he was through but his feet left the floor until his feet were just slightly above his shoulders and then he began to repeat the process. "I know it looks freaky, my feet in the air like this, but I'm supporting them on a platform of telekinetic power. Cool, huh? This is called an...elevated push-up, I think. I think it works the shoulders and triceps a little more." He did thirty more repetitions, his feet came to rest on the ground and he stood up.

Her initial assessment that he was cute had been an understatement, Rogue thought. While not ripped, Cameron was toned. His chest and arms rippled with muscle. Her eyes swept from the light chest hair on his pecs to the angry bruise on his right ribs and down the treasure trail that bisected his not quite six-pack. His red shorts stopped her from seeing the explicit material she was suddenly interested in but revealed heavily muscled calves.

"How long have you been working out?" Rogue asked breathlessly, and awkwardly, as a bead of sweat ran down his face.

"Only about six months, but I've been doing tae kwon do for years."

"I meant, this morning. It's only six-thirty and you already look like you've gone about fifty rounds with a treadmill," Rogue amended, forcing herself to look at his face.

"Oh, since about four," he laughed at the shock on her face. "It's not as bad as you think. I'm a morning person, okay?"

"A morning person is someone who doesn't need coffee before hitting class. This is some form of torture."

"Okay, true. But you know how powerful I am. I can control my telekinesis, but the precognition is another story. It took me two days just to reduce what I was seeing to my immediate vicinity, but I was still seeing months and years into the future. Sage tried to get me to do meditation, but all that did was show me hours of boredom while meditating on how bored I was. Exercise at least keeps me busy while I focus my mind. It keeps me from going crazy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so hard for you," Rogue said. She should know that mutations weren't always nature's gift. She hadn't been able to touch people until she had taken the Cure. An odd twist of fate, or lack of proper FDA testing, had proven the Cure wasn't permanent but it had activated previously dormant portions of her X-factor, allowing her total control of her power.

"Did you think I was avoiding you?" Cameron asked. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy trying not to go crazy that I didn't even think about hanging out with people."

"It's cool," Rogue replied. "Listen, I'm going to go back to sleep...it being Saturday and all."

"That's cool. I was going to hit the heavy bag a little bit," Cameron said.

Rogue turned to go but she felt Cameron grab her hand. It was a little sweaty, and she was surprised by how breakable it felt. She was even more surprised he had touched her since their last physical contact had put him in a coma. "I know this is forward, but would you like to go out tonight. The movie theater is doing a special re-release of Sweeney Todd, and then we could go get dinner."

"Like, a date?"

"Yeah. You don't have to dress up or anything if you don't want to. I figured I'd wear something a little nicer than an oversized t-shirt and jeans if that's okay."

"No, it's cool."

"All right, I'll drop by your room around eight."

* * *

"The movie was great," Rogue said. "I didn't see it the last time it was in theater's and the TV room is never really free so I haven't had the chance to see it on DVD. It was great."

"I know. The plot is so dark, and the lyrics are amazing. Wait what's your rush, what's your hurry. You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute, can'tcha sit! Sit you down, sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks!" he sang in a soft tenor, his pitch perfect.

Rogue looked at him in surprise. "You are a man of many talents. So tae kwon do...and singing lessons?"

"No singing lessons," Cameron said as they walked across the street to the pizza place Rogue had said was good. "My dad would have killed me if I even thought about going to a lesson. My mom let me participate in theatre and acting workshops until last year before my dad put his foot down."

"Oh, it's just your voice is really good."

"Thanks," Cameron blushed, pink behind his freckles. "The choir teacher at my high school wanted me to try and audition at his old alma mater, but I didn't think I was good enough." The restaurant was only about half-full. It was dimly lit with light classical music tinkling through the speakers and a few families and a few couples seated in a booth.

They across from each other in a booth far from the windows, ordered waters and a cheese pizza, then sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "So, do your mom and dad miss you?" Cameron asked.

"I'm sure they do, but I haven't really gone back and talked to them. Haven't even seen them, actually, for a few years," Rogue said. "They aren't anti-mutant, but it was too painful to think about going back to them and not being able to hug them or touch them. Now, I have this new family and even though I could go back, I think I need to leave that part of my life behind me."

"Fair enough," Cameron said. "I can only imagine how hard it must have been, leaving them."

"It can't be hard to imagine," Rogue took a sip of her water and continued, "I mean, you left behind parents that love you, right?" Cameron avoided eye contact, suddenly interested in the table. "Oh, are they..."

"No, they're alive," Cameron said softly. "I miss my mom."

"Is your dad..."

"It's complicated."

"Did he give you that bruise?" Rogue asked, remembering the dark contusion on his ribs.

"He did, but not because I'm a mutant. My dad is one of those super-conservative, manly man type guys," Cameron said. Rogue held his gaze- she'd only had Logan when she first came to Xavier's. He had been like a father to her. She knew Cameron didn't feel quite that way towards her, but sometimes different roles had similar functions. "He hated that I hated football and basketball, that I was intelligent and liked the performing arts and household chores instead of wanting to do yard work and weight training with him.

He opposed me going to tae kwon do because I wouldn't try out for the wrestling team in high school. About six months ago, he started making me go to the gym with him for three hours a day, five days a week."

"Sounds rough," Rogue said helpfully, when he started to slow down. Confession is good for the soul, so she figured that he might as well as get it all out in one foul swoop. At least, she'd had a good childhood with a loving family before she gave it up. He hadn't really given up anything except for his mom.

"My dad is big...350 pounds, three percent body fat and he's got a black belt in jiu-jitsu. He owns a few gyms and MMA training facilities, and he expected me to follow in his footsteps and take-over his businesses. So while we were at the gym, he started insisting we spar. It was light at first, nothing intense. But as it went on, and he realized how non-aggressive I was, he started hitting harder.

When I told him I was a mutant, he didn't freak or anything like I thought he would. The next day, we went to the gym as usual, lifted and ran. When we got in the ring, I thought he'd beat me up like usual. His first kick gave me that bruise. I felt the ribs crack, and I realized how mad my dad was. He really wanted to kill me. For the first time, I fought back."

"What happened?" Rogue asked, forcing herself to stop the tears. Her parents had loved her, even when she had developed her powers.

"I used my powers to hold him against the mat while I ran," Cameron said. "I didn't have the heart to hit my dad. I went home, and called Xavier's while I packed. My mom called yesterday to tell me she's divorcing my dad."

"I'm really sorry," Rogue said. The bill came, but Cameron snatched it first.

"So am I. Our first date, and I ruin it with ridiculously depressing family stories," Cameron said as he counted out cash for the bill and tip. "That doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman."

"You didn't ruin the date," Rogue said as they started to walk back towards the car Logan had told her she could borrow. "We all have our problems, and some can't be solved alone." She pulled Cameron in close and kissed him. He resisted at first, but then gave up and kissed back. She pulled away first.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This was only our first date and I should've..."

"Stop being so accommodating and nice," Rogue said. "I initiated only because I hoped you'd want to kiss me and weren't brave enough to do it. Now that it's out in the open, I can honestly say I can't believe you've never kissed anyone before. You are very good at it," she said as he opened the door for her, chivalrous as always.

* * *

The next morning, Cameron stepped away from the heavy bag just as the weight room door slammed open. Bobby stormed in, his face pinched in anger. He threw a vicious punch at Cameron's bare stomach. His next punch to Cameron's jaw stopped as Cameron wrapped his hand around Bobby's fist.

"How dare you steal my girlfriend?"

"One, I didn't steal your girlfriend. You didn't stand by her in her time of need, she got tired of it and move on. You should do the same. Two, I gave you the first punch for free," he said, not enjoying the shock on his face, "I mean, I can see the future. But I figured you'd be angry, and I'm sure if I were in the same position I'd feel the same. Try again and it's at your own risk."

He felt Bobby tense and, as his fist came towards his head, Cameron grabbed Bobby's belt, lifted him above his head and slammed Bobby to the ground. Cameron heard Bobby's breath hiss out and he hoped that he hadn't cracked any of his ribs. He gave one quick, vicious punch to Bobby's chin that knocked him out before he could get up.

"I'm sorry," Cameron said to Bobby's unconscious form as he slung him across his shoulders to take to the infirmary.

* * *

"Wow, the new kid is tougher than I thought," Wolverine said admirably, "and he's got excellent combat skills. Maybe we should ask him to the X-Men."

"The fact that he knocked out Bobby Drake..." Storm left it hang.

"Ororo," Beast said, "Bobby threw the first blow. Cameron didn't even try to attack while he was talking to Bobby, and he gave him the chance to leave. It's not his fault that Bobby was too angry..."

"Or too stupid," Wolverin interjected.

"To walk-away," Hank finished. "Besides, he was shirtless so I'm sure Bobby could see that he was outmatched physically. I'm sure Bobby picked the weight room knowing it was probably deserted on a Sunday morning and knowing Cameron would be there. He probably thought he'd have the strategic upper hand and could easily rough Cameron up."

"I know," Storm said. "But, Cameron is a black belt in tae kwon do, and Rogue told me all about her date so I know he's had MMA training. Plus he can see the future..."

"Which is irrelevant, Ororo," Sage said gently. "Just because he's had training doesn't mean he should let someone beat him up so that he doesn't hurt them, and similarly, just because he can see the future doesn't mean he should step aside to make sure conflict doesn't happen. The fault for this fight is Bobby's entirely, and it's him you'll have to punish."

"Ororo, Sage, Logan, I'm sorry to rush this, but I have to go. I meant to tell you all sooner, but I didn't expect Bobby to attack someone this morning. They're talking about passing the Mutant Registration Act again, and I believe I'll be able to best serve the mutant community by lending my knowledge and skills there."

"You're right," Storm said, hugging him. "We'll have to make do without you. Just promise me one thing- that you'll try to make sure that law doesn't pass. We all know what could happen if it does."

"I'll try my best, Ororo. I'll try my best."

**This may be my last post for a little while, so sorry if it's a little long. Also, it may just suck in which case I'm doubly sorry. College starts tomorrow so I may not have much free time but I'll try to post again soon.**

**As always, thanks for reading and review if you have the time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron looked at the moonlight shining pale squares on the wall and ceiling, then at the alarm clark- 1:26. He sighed and rose, grabbing his shirt from the chair, rifling through his drawer for socks and dressing. He gently shut the door and tip-toed through the halls.

The kitchen and living room were deserted, so no one disturbed him as he snuck to the weight room. He gently slipped through the door, and was surprised by the harsh glow of florescent lights that met him as he entered. Shielding his eyes, he was surprised to see Wolverine.

"Oh, hello," Cameron said mildly. "Good morning."

"It's not good if you're up this early," Wolverine said gruffly, not looking over. "So, since I'm here and you're a teenager I'm sure you're going to want to spill whatever is bothering you. Everyone else does."

"Not really, I just haven't been sleeping well," Cameron replied. He looked at a weight tree and lifted plates off with his mind, twirling them neatly onto the bar on the squat rack. Four hundred pounds heavier, he lifted the bar off the rack and went through the motions, eyes closed as he just took in the hum of the air conditioner.

"How come Ms. Monroe didn't punish me?" he asked eventually.

"Because, we have these amazing things called security cameras installed in public areas of the school," Wolverine replied. "We could see that Bobby attacked you first. Storm thought you overreacted, but Sage, Beast and I thought you were well within your rights, case closed."

Cameron shrugged and began another set. They worked out in silence for almost an hour, and as Wolverine was leaving he spoke again. "It's always the same dream, every time I sleep. There's this horrible grinding noise, and screams, and smoke, and glowing red eyes. I've talked to Sage, and she said it must be the image from a possible future lodged in my unconscious mind that I just need to work through.

I see it every time I sleep though. I've almost got my pre-cognition under control, at least so that I can focus on the present while sifting through the future, but this is terrible. I've only been sleeping maybe four hours a night.

Does anything I'm talking about sound familiar?"

"No," Wolverine said, a look of concern flashing across his gruff face. "I'm...sorry.

"Just so you know," Wolverine said, his hand on the door, "I like Rogue dating you more than I liked her dating Bobby, but if you break her heart, I'll cut yours out."

"Yes sir," Cameron said quietly when he had gone.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Rogue asked Cameron.

"I don't know," he replied, not looking up from his copy of Inkdeath. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we could always...you know," she left it hanging, uncertain. "Have..."

"No," Cameron said flatly, closing his book. "Rogue, I really like you. But we've only been going out for three weeks. I don't want to say I love you, because I don't really know you well enough yet, and I don't want to have sex unless I'm sure I love the person I'm having it with."

"Oh," Rogue said.

"I didn't hurt you're feelings, did I?" Cameron asked, gently trailing a finger along her cheekbone. "I didn't mean to be harsh, but I'm really old fashioned. I want to have sex, believe me," he smiled, "but that's something I want to wait on, okay?"

"Okay," Rogue said, sheepishly although she felt both disappointed and relieved inside. Ignoring the storm of illogical thoughts in her head, she said, "Well, we could go for a swim and then just sit on the dock and talk. Late at night, no one will be there."

"Bobby Drake, you are a seething pot of male hormones," Emma said, taking the seat across from him. "Girl troubles?"

"Emma, I'm really not in the mood to play twenty questions with the psychic slut," Bobby said coldly. "Don't you have some jock popping steroids to play with."

"They're all booked up, Bobby Drake," she replied icily. "As much as I enjoy our verbal repartee, I really just came to see if you're okay." Bobby snorted. "What, is that so hard to believe?"

"Emma, you never do anything out of the goodness of you're heart. At least, you don't if there is nothing in it for you," Bobby said.

"Bobby Drake, you will never find a new girlfriend with that suspicious attitude," Emma smiled sweetly at the look of pain that flashed across his face. "I just thought I'd let you know that not everyone is fond of Cameron Davies as Rogue and her little posse. If you ever want to talk about how much you wish he'd die, or do a little more than talk, feel free to find me."

Rogue removed her shirt, folding it neatly on the pier. She let her toes skim the water and suppressed the urge to squeal. Inch by inch she forced herself in, enjoying the gradual feeling of her body getting used to the water and the feel of warm air blowing across her goosebumps.

"You know, I could have warmed the water up a few degrees for you," Cameron smiled. His flip-flops were besides him, but he'd yet to remove his shirt.

"Just because we have powers doesn't mean we always have to use them," Rogue said. "I went for years without wanting to use my powers, and I'm still not ready to use them on a whim. They're special, and for some reason I feel they should be used for special reasons."

"Okay," Cameron said. "I hate cold water though."

"I don't care. I got in, so you go in," Rogue replied, swimming away. She ducked her head below the surface, plastering her hair to her head. When the water had drained away from her eyes, she saw Cameron pulling his shirt off.

In the weeks since they'd started dating, she knew Cameron had spent hours everyday working out. She knew, because she'd spent quiet a lot of time watching him working out and, occasionally, working out with him. She hadn't seen him with his shirt off since that day she'd walked in on him exercising, but the difference was striking.

His arms and chest were bigger, and more toned. She realized that his calves were larger too, and wondered how she hadn't noticed before. As he was folding his shirt, she observed the new muscles moving in his back, the hard V of his torso. As he turned around, she noticed how cut his abs were.

"What?" he asked, slipping into the water. "What were you staring at?"

"Nothing in particular," she said, kissing him. "But, would you do me a favor and go see Sage tomorrow? I'd like you to get a check-up."

"Okay, but why?"

"Have you looked in the mirror? You look like an Olympic athlete, and I'm willing to bet you've put on a ton of weight. So please, go talk to Sage. I just want to make sure you're not hurting yourself by working out so much."

"Okay," he said, kissing her. They swam for a while, and crawled back out onto the dock where Cameron whisked the water away from their skin. He laid back on his towel, enjoying the lingering notes of the warm summer breeze. Rogue curled beside him, running her fingers along his treasure trails, letting them thrum over the ridges of his abs.

She fell asleep next to him, and only woke up briefly to get dressed before Cameron carried her to her bed.

"Hi Sage," Cameron said, smiling at her. "Can you give me a check-up? Rogue is worried about me."

"Of course," she said. "Anything in particular you want me to check for?"

"Um, I guess body fat level and weight from the time I enrolled here to now, please," Cameron said uncertainly. "She's concerned I'm exercising too much."

"No problem," Sage said. "Just strip to your underwear and I can do the measurements. I don't suppose you keep one of those books charting weight training progress and body measurements?"

"Yep," he said, his voice muffled by his shirt. "I brought it with me." He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it to her.

She read through the measurements he had taken before using calipers to measure his body fat and then recorded his weight. "You weighed 165 when you entered, and you weight 175 now, which is a very large gain for a month. However, when you entered you were approximately 10 body fat, and you are now 3, which is the very borderline of malnutrition. When you do the math, you've put on about fifteen pounds of muscle."

"Cameron, how many hours per day, average, do you work out?" she asked.

"Five, maybe six," he said. "But I get all my schoolwork done, it's just I can't sleep so I workout to help relax."

"Are you still having those dreams?" Sage asked, looking away as he got dressed. "The ones about the darkness?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "They're getting worse- darker, louder, stranger. I can almost see the face with the red eyes in it, but it slips away and I can't remember. What makes it worse is that, when I try to scan the future consciously, I can't pick up a trace of what is happening. It's like something is blocking me and that dream slips through the cracks in their shield."

"I'm sorry, Cameron. When I jump-started your power, I didn't know that your power would become so uncontrollable. I know it doesn't help now, but it will get better. Your control, your life. It just takes time."

"In the meantime, please try to cut back on the exercise by at least an hour. If you can't fully stop moving, then at least try something a little less calorie intensive like tai chi."

"Okay, Sage," Cameron replied as he left.

**Sorry that it took so long to update, college has been terribly busy between Humanities and Composition. I'll try to update sooner. I hope that this chapter was okay. Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're scared," Cameron said. "What's wrong? Is Bobby still pestering you? Or Emma?"

"No. Beast has been gone for almost two months," she replied, fiddling with her chicken parmesan. Cameron sat still, his face impassive as he waited for her to work through it. "Congress is still debating whether too pass the mutant registration act."

"That's not all though. Everyone in the school knows all of this. Magneto...Magneto is in Washington, helping Beast."

"What?"

"Exactly. Storm called all the X-Men into her office for a few conference calls with Beast, and Magneto and Mystique are helping him. They uncovered some special provisions in the Mutant Registration Act, something codenamed Operation Wideawake."

"I'm...sorry," Cameron said, taking her hand. She had started wearing her gloves again, and he missed the feel of her hand in his. "What Magneto did to you was terrible...but I think that there are worse things coming?"

"Like what?"

"Like cold chicken parmesan," he joked, trying to lighten the mood and failing. "I don't know what's coming Rogue. I really don't. I don't even know what's going to happen with the Mutant Registration Act. I can't see what's going to happen anymore, and I'm so scared that I spend most of my waking hours trying to avoid thinking."

"Does..."

"Storm know. Yes. So do Sage and Wolverine. I'm so scared Rogue. It's...so hard not knowing what is going to happen. I spent so much time working out before to avoid the knowing, and now I'm working out just as much to avoid the not knowing. Sick, right?"

"Sick? Sug', I'm wearing gloves again when I don't have too. Do you know why? I felt naked without them. I wore them for so long, they became like skin to me. Now, when I walk down the street or even down a hallway in the mansion, I feel like people are staring at them, wondering what I might do. Does that sound healthy to you?"

Cameron was silent, looking out the window. Snow had begun to fall, and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Rogue reached across to catch it, and he was surprised to feel her skin on his. "Some things we just have to live with, and make the best of it that we can. If we're both a little off, then so be it. I'm happy with who I am, and I love you for who you are."

"I love you too," Rogue said, surprised at how easy it came.

* * *

They walked through the snow, hands clasped. Cameron warded off the wind and heated the air immediately around them with his power, although he made sure that their breath still steamed and they were comfortable in their winter clothes. It would be silly to needlessly attract attention for the sake of comfort.

"Have you run into Bobby recently?" Rogue asked, desperately seeking normal melodrama after their brush with mutant melodrama.

"Not really. In the hallway, occasionally. I think he's been avoiding me since I bruised his ribs. Personally, that's fine with me," Cameron shrugged. Most of his clothes had been loose when he had come to the Xavier Institute, but he had gained twenty pounds of almost pure muscle in the intervening weeks so he had much less wiggle room. Even with such a tiny shrug Rogue could see his muscles working, and she had to admit it was a turn on. She had never thought herself overtly attracted to physical appearance, or at least to mere musculature, but Cameron's allure was undeniable. Then again, maybe he reminded her of Wolverine more than she cared to wonder about.

"Well, thank god for small blessings," Rogue bumped into him slightly. "I have heard he's been hanging out with Emma Frost lately. That's a match made in heaven. Emma is a scheming little...it's not appropriate what I want to call her. Let's just say that she is not the whitest snowflake in the blizzard."

* * *

"Bobby, sometimes I think that you only spend time with me because you're hoping to make Rogue jealous," Emma said, kissing him. "However, I can read your mind so I know that you are secretly plotting to get revenge on Cameron Davies. Not that I don't enjoy revenge plots as much as the next ice queen, but what he did hardly warrants such sullen anger."

"As if you're someone to judge me on my morals or actions," Bobby replied.

"Iceman," Emma said coldly. He felt a slight pressure in his chest, and the room spun. When it had righted itself, Emma was squatting near him, and because she was wearing a dress he had a glorious view of her panties. "Bobby, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you are not the man I thought you were, if you're a man at all."

"You used to be a good person, or at least I thought you were. Your feelings toward Cameron are petty. I may be scheming, manipulative and mean, but at least I can look at myself in the mirror. He is a good person, and so is Rogue, though it disgusts me to say so. They made decisions that make them happy. I'm not your white queen on an ivory pedestal, and the world does not have to walk around as though they should be afraid of falling through thin ice when they're around you."

"Emma, I'm..."

"Save it, Bobby Drake. I'm not going to be some pawn in your twisted revenge game," Emma said, shaking her head. "As cliche as it sounds, I've just had an epiphany. I'm not your white queen, but damn if I'm not the White Queen. I've decided that, in this fight, we all have to work together."

She stopped at the door, turned around and looked at Bobby who looked like he might scream. "Bobby, if they pass the Mutant Registration Act, they won't care whether Rogue's tongue was down your throat or Cameron's. They'll march you into a work camp or detention facility either way."

* * *

Storm was standing on the balcony near her office, sharing a bottle of wine with Sage and Wolverine. These quiet moments were all to rare, and she had a feeling they would get all the rarer in the days to come if the Mutant Registration Act passed. She was keeping the snow and cold at bay so they could enjoy the evening.

"Wolverine, I'm not sure what to do," she admitted, an uncharacteristic moment of weakness. "If the act passes, there may not be anywhere to hide. I'm not sure what Operation Wideawake is, and if Mystique cannot get anymore information I am not sure what we can do."

"We'll figure things out as they come," Wolverine stared out at the lake, thinking about another lake separated by time and emotion. "We may not always have the best plans, but we always have a plan."

"Yes, we always do," a new voice said. They all spun. Wolverine's claws popped out, Sage adopted a defensive stance and lightning crackled between Storm's fingers. "Not the warmest of welcomes, but I suppose that's okay, given the circumstances."

"Listen, bub, you have five seconds to identify yourself or you'll be forcibly removed from the property."

"Logan, I'm sorry that I've startled you. As if I had any other options, considering what you all believe. It's me, Charles Xavier," he stepped forward into stronger light. Even from a distance Wolverine could detect similarities in the way Charles and this man had held themselves and in their facial expressions.

"Chuck, saying you're you ain't great proof," Wolverine growled.

Logan, please do not call me Chuck Xavier's voice said in his skull. Hello, X-men.

* * *

Cameron was lying on his bed, his shirt off. Rogue was straddling him, gloves gone with palms on his chest. There was no denying the intense attraction between them, and though both had agreed to certain boundaries, they could not help pushing them.

Rogue's hands traveled over the plane of his chest to where the muscles met, her nails combing his chest hair which was softer than she would have imagined. She trailed down his sculpted abdomen, fingers gently bumping over each ridge as she followed his treasure trail.

He groaned in pleasure. "You have no clue how good that feels."

"I imagine how a dog feels when a master scratches his belly," Rogue said, kissing where his stomach and jeans met. She felt him tremble and smiled. It felt good to touch, and she wondered how she had survived so long without doing so, or how she could have hidden behind it again for even a little while.

Her hand fumbled with the buttons of his jeans, and just as she figured out the complicated mechanism Cameron's eyes flew open and he gently grabbed her. "Rogue, something's happening."

"I agree," she said breathlessly.

"Not that, outside. The rest of the students are gathering. Something big is going down."

"Yes, it is," Rogue said, clearly disappointed.

"Rogue, are you okay?"

"Sorry, what?" she said, moving off of him. He slid the buttons back into place and struggled into his undershirt. "What was I doing? It's like someone else was in control. Did..."

"No," Cameron cut her off, "no way. But whoever was messing was you was messing with me too. I think someone wants us to be the victims of hormones. And not just you and I. Bobby's behavior has changed a lot since I came her. Way too drastically to be just the result of some ridiculous rivalry."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know, but maybe whatever if going on downstairs will give us a lead," Cameron said. "I wish I could see what was coming. Everything is starting to move so fast, and it's all spinning out of control. We need help."

* * *

Cameron guided Rogue down the stairs, uncomfortable with how disoriented she appeared. He cursed himself for not reading either of their emotions very clearly. A few months of dating and suddenly they were both ready to throw moral codes to the wind. Bobby's anger. Something strange was going on, and he couldn't see any of it. He wanted to scream.

Emma Frost was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them. "Thank god you two finally got here, I was worried." Cameron raised an eyebrow. "I'm turning over a new leaf, but don't push me. It's very new. I caught wind of some psychic tampering going on and traced it to you both. I managed to dismantle it, for the moment."

"How did you know? I didn't notice it until it had lifted."

"Whoever is screwing with us is very good," Emma replied. "I found the same signature in Bobby, but too deep for me to pull out without causing serious mental trauma. I need to find the source and put a stop to it there. Once that's done the conditioning will start to decay."

"Conditioning? What the crap is going on here?" Rogue demanded quietly. "It's like someone took Alcatraz and put it on ecstasy and mushrooms then dipped it in crap. The Mutant Registration Act, mental tampering. It's like a never ending string of apocalyptic f-bombs are raining down on us."

"Disorientation and anger can be side-affects," Emma answered to Cameron's raised eyebrows. "And it gets worse. The same someone has gotten to Storm and Sage as well. Wolverine has some latent protection against telepathy, and I threw up a few more shields around him to be safe."

"One thing is for sure though, we need answers. Whatever game someone is playing, we're running dangerously low on players. Storm called this meeting, and I was about to find you, so let's see what's going on."

They entered the foyer, Cameron in the center. The entire population of the school was piled into the room, and a new man that none of them had ever seen before stood near the fireplace. Snow fell gently outside, and to a casual observer, it might have looked like a Christmas gathering at a boarding school. Until the man spoke four words.

"I am Charles Xavier."

**Sorry for the long delay, but school finally ended. Also, sorry if this is a little rushed. I want to try to wrap this up a little quickly before school starts and my English classes take precedence.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and it was at least half-way decent. Have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
